Fasting love
by abigail.hughes.169
Summary: When Oscar falls into some dangerous patterns, will the team be able to save him. While on a mission in taunton the team notice some odd behavior from Oscar and decide to investigate. ROSCAR. WARNING rated for EATING DISORDERS (mentions of self harm optional to read) please do not read if triggered ALL WARNINGS ARE HERE Discontinued due to negativity.
1. Chapter 1

New story, warning contains eating disorders and self harm, please dont read if triggered. This and the following chapters has now been beta checked to blue timing. I am so sorry about the amount of mistakes and thanks so much for correcting them. I do not own MI High

* * *

"Agents, I have a mission for you." Frank said as the team arrived in HQ "The information is all on the screen there will be a van here in 20 minutes."

Mission report: Locate and apprehend the SKUL base in Taunton and rescue the Prime Ministers daughter who is being held captive there.

"Cool Frank, looks like a good mission, what is it going to be like?" Oscar asked.

"Well Oscar I'm glad you asked. From what we can tell it is a residential place for SKUL agents, so there will be a fair few people there. You will need to go under-cover to try and close it down from the inside. You will each go in there in turn as SKUL agents and maintain residence. The residents there are on rest break from missions so you won't have to join in anything. Your job is to pretend to be an agent and you will get more instructions when you get there."

"So who is going first then?" Rose asked. By this point all the agents were sat around the table.

"Well you are all going to drive down but you will stay in a hotel before you actually enter, so that there are people on hand if needed. The first person to go I thought would be Carrie but I was close to saying Oscar and Rose, essentially I will let you guys decide what will happen just keep me in the loop at all times." Frank replied.

"Great, how long will we be away, do you think?" Carrie asked "I will need to think of a cover if it is a long time."

"You will be away about 6 months; your cover is you are going on an exchange. You need to leave now if you want to be on time." And with that all the agents entered the lift, and walked towards the van.

-In the Van-

"So who wants to go in first?" Oscar asked the group.

"I don't mean to be rude but your looking rather run down and I thought that I should go first as Frank suggested. You stay back with Rose and get some rest." Carrie explained, "What do you think Rose?"

"Honestly Osc, I do agree. Stay back with me and I'll make sure Carrie will be alright, and you can have chance to rest." Rose said noticing fully for the first time how ghostly pale and thin Oscar was. It was a wonder he was still standing.

"Hold up a moment, I'm the only one out of us specially trained in under cover missions, the first person will be there longest. It should be me going first." Even though he knew that trying to change the girls' minds would not work. "Besides think about how much fun the two of you would have together in the hotel."

"No Oscar I am going first whether you like it or not and Rose is going to keep a close eye on you." Carrie stated, looking him directly in the eye. Knowing that he wasn't going to win he backed down. "We are not long away now so let's get our stuff together, we are all in the hotel tonight."

In the hotel room

"This is a nice room, very cozy, we should be able to stay here comfortably for a while." We passed a gym, pool and a fairly good place to shop. "Let's get unpacked, there are only two rooms so Oscar you take the single and me and Rose will take the double for tonight." Carrie stated. as they walked in. "I won't bother unpacking so you guys go get comfy and I'll put in something to eat. See you soon."

With that they all left for their respective rooms.

Rose POV

I'm so glad I get the double room, I have a double bed at home and I would hate to fall out of the single. Rose thought to herself, I wonder what's to eat, knowing Carrie it will be something really health. Anyway I better get unpacked. Rose went through all of her things and neatly folded them into the draws and wardrobe provided before moving to the desk to set up her computer.

Oscar POV

Not being bothered by folding clothes etc., oscar put his suitcase on the floor pulls out a pair of PJ's and even though it was on 6 pm, pulled them on and went to bed.

No one POV

"Hey, foods ready, come get some." Carrie called through the apartment.

"On my way" Rose responded, she had started looking into the base to find as much information about it as possible ready for Carrie in the morning. "I got a bit of info for you on who you will be playing and stuff, I thought you might like to know." Rose told her as she picked up a plate of pasta.

"Thanks so much, I'm really looking forward to going but nervous too," Carrie admitted "What do you think of the pasta, I made the sauce from scratch."

"It's so good, where is Oscar? He shouldn't be missing this." The two realized that they hadn't heard anything from the blonde since they got there. "I think I'll go and check on him, he may not have heard you earlier."

Standing up from the table she moved towards his room. Knocking twice on the door "Oscar, it's Rose! We made pasta, come join us."

After waiting a while but still no response Carrie called "Is he alright?" She walked over to his room and gently opened the door and peered in.

The sight that met their eyes was so sweet. Oscar was cuddled in bed in a onzie with his teddy bear. "I think we should leave him; I'll leave it covered up for him tomorrow with the rest of it."

The two girls left the room and went to finish their meals.

Deciding they had run out of things to talk about they retired to sleep dreaming of what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry i got the chapters muddled. thanks to Blue Timing.

* * *

"See ya Carrie, good luck! Don't forget to report in later." Rose waved Carrie off alone that morning.

The two of them had woken that morning to a note from Oscar.

I've gone jogging, see you later.

Oscar

The two didn't think much of it but when he still wasn't back at 10 am when Carrie had to leave, alarm bells were starting to ring.

"Let me know when he gets back too." Carrie yelled back getting in the van.

Hours later, Oscar arrived home. "Hey, I'm back" Oscar yelled opening the front door. "What's wrong?" he asked, "stop looking at me like that."

Rose was watching the door, arms crossed, and a stern look on her face. "What's wrong? Well I will tell you what is wrong. Carrie and I we're worried about you, you've been out running for hours, you didn't eat anything yesterday that we saw and you haven't had anything today. What is going on?"

"I ate loads yesterday I just fell asleep before dinner. Lay off a bit," Oscar defended, "I'm going to shower see you later, and don't start getting any bright ideas that you think will do anything because there is nothing wrong." He was practically shouting as he stormed off.

That went well, now what. I'm going to update Carrie and make him something to eat.

*Hey Carrie, Oscar's back but he is acting really really odd and defensive. I'm not really sure what to do. Do you think I should tell Frank? He's not looking good.*

BANG

"Oscar, what's going on?" There was a loud bang from the bathroom. "Oscar open up" Banging on the door but still hearing no reply she kicked the door down. "Oscar, can you hear me. Oscar, Oscar! Open your eyes for me." Oscar had passed out while in the shower luckily not hitting his head on anything as far as she was aware.

Just as she was about to start calling Frank, Oscar's eyes began to flutter. "Oscar stay still I'll be back in just a moment."

Rose ran into the kitchen and grabbed a yoghurt out of the fridge along with a spoon. Walking back into the bathroom, she saw that he hadn't moved. She also saw that he was not wearing anything. Her cheeks reddened and she ducked her head to hide it. Pulling Oscar to a sitting position and putting a towel over him for warmth, she opened the yoghurt and tried to give him some.

Oscar just shook his head. "Oscar, you need to eat, just a mouthful or two. I promise it will be alright, please just have a little." Oscar just shook his head again and cuddled into Rose. "Oscar one mouthful, it will be alright, well done." Oscar took the one mouthful and it was obvious that it had taken a massive strain. "Let's go get you into bed." Heaving Oscar up the two hobbled into Roses room and she put him on the bed and tucked him in. "Get some rest, I'll be back in a bit" But Oscar was already asleep. "Night Night."

Rose went to sit at her computer and looked online for as much advice as possible.

*Carrie, this is way worse than we thought. He just passed out in the shower and all I've managed to get him to eat is a mouthful of yoghurt, I've found a meal plan but I'm not sure if it will work. Do I tell Frank? How is the mission going?*

Rose texted Carrie once more hoping for a speedy response, which luckily she got.

*I don't know Rose give it a few days and if nothing changes, we will need to call Frank and call the mission off. I just got to my room all going well so far.*

*Well done, will do, thanks, just need to stay strong I guess.*

"Oscar, wake up for me bud." Rose sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook him. Rose was surprised that she could feel his bones even through the duvet. "I need to talk to you."

"Why, what's going on?" Oscar said very groggily.

"Come and sit in the kitchen, we will talk there." Rose opened the door and walked out. "Up, now."

Five minutes later, Rose and Oscar were sat opposite each other at the table.

"So" Oscar said "What did you need to talk about?"

"You know very well what I want to talk about." Rose put a book on the table between them. "What is this?"

Oscar went even paler. All he could whisper was "I'm sorry" before he burst into tears.

Standing up and moving around the table to take Oscar into her arms, she stroked his head and tried to sooth the broken boy in her arms.

* * *

please review


	3. Chapter 3

thanks to beta

* * *

"Oscar now what would you like to eat. I'm going to start you on the meal plan. What do you think about some tomato soup, it should be fairly easy to handle?" Rose explain to Oscar.

"Yes I think that sounds good, just not too much please. " Oscar pleaded "I'm sorry I didn't realize how out of hand this had got. Please help me"

"Of course we will help you Oscar, just please try to work with us" Rose is about to start crying so she turned away and started making the soup.

A while later the soup was done and Rose chose to pour it into two bowls equally. "Rose that is no way I could eat all of that. Please don't make me." Oscar begged.

"No Oscar, I'm not going to make you but you need to start getting used to seeing the size portions" Rose explained. "At the moment it is just for you to do your best."

"Thank you, I don't know how I could ever repay you. I've been wanting to ask for help for a while but I wasn't sure what you thought, I didn't want you all to leave me." Oscar suddenly found something very interesting on the floor to look at "are you going to have to tell Frank."

"We aren't sure yet but eat your soup up it is a really nice" Rose explained "even if I do say so myself. Alright there is no need to laugh at me. It is pretty good though." Rose watched as Oscar timidly took a small spoon of the soup and put it to its mouth.

Oscar really quietly said "please would you stop watching me."

"I'm really sorry but I don't know if I can trust you at the moment." The tension around tables was really high. After a few shaky breaths and sheer determination, he put the spoon into his mouth. Knowing that patronizing him wouldn't help, Rose decided to continue eating her own bowl.

"It is pretty good." Oscar declared a while later, obviously scared that he was doing something wrong. After looking down to him bowl and realizing there was only a mouthful or two left "Can I leave the rest?" Although he didn't sound convinced that he wanted to leave it. "I mean, it's nice and all but I don't especially want any more of …. I think I'll manage the end of the bowl." Noticing the sharp look that the comment received, he picked up the spoon and carried on eating while Rose was washing up.

"You know you could help me wash up don't you?" Rose hinted when he finished but remained sat. "There are wet things that need to be dried. Please, I hate drying."

"Oh all right" Oscar surrendered "I suppose I could help, for a little bit" The two stood giggling and smiling at each other for a long while.

"Rose, Oscar, you there?" Carrie called down the video communication. "I've got big news."

"Hey, how's it going in there?" Oscar said striding into the room wearing the mask that was such a common sight to all of the agent. "Killed anyone yet?"

"No, where is Rose?" Carrie asked slightly confused as to what Rose had said about how ill Oscar was and now she was nowhere to be seen.

"She is just packing away the kitchen I promise she will only be a moment." Oscar replied sitting down stiffly.

Ah, now I see it, Carrie thought, He is looking better thought if slightly bloated, best not to say anything I don't think. "Oh, here she is, any way what I had to tell you was that, this is firstly obviously a SKUL base however there is hardly any security. Also, I think I have found the prime minister's daughter and I don't think she recognized me. The first thing I did when I got her was go to the gym and there she was working out. I won the sit up competition for the record. But as far as I can tell she isn't being held against her will."

"That's interesting, I will let Frank know. Is everything alright there though?" Rose questioned

"Yep, I love it here and it think you will too. It is literally so nice and everyone is really friendly. How is everything going your end?" Carrie asked raising her eyebrows to Oscar.

"Yea, everything is alright Carrie, nothing to worry about." Oscar smiled in return

Carrie was becoming very distressed by the situation and wasn't able to keep control of those emotions. "NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, FROM WHAT ROSE SAID EARLIER THERE IS DEFINATLY SOMETHING TO WORRY ABOUT. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT SCARING US ALL LIKE THIS. YOU BETTER BUCK YOUR IDEAS UP COZ YOUR IN HERE NEXT MISTER AND I PROMISE I WILL NOT BE AS NICE AS ROSE IS CURENTLY BEING." Carrie screeched at him "I must go, call you tomorrow."

With that, Carrie ended the call leaving and confused Rose and hurt Oscar.


	4. Chapter 4

thanks to beta

* * *

AN THIS CHAPTER IS SPLIT. THERE IS THE FIRST SECTION WHICH IS FOR EVERYONE THEN THE FOLLOWING TWO SECTIONS ARE SIMILAR HOWEVER THE FIRST CONTAINS HINT OF SELF HARM AND THE SECOND CONTAINS NONE. PLEASE CHOOSE WHICH YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ.

"I'm just going to…." Oscar muttered "I'm.. I…." Slowly he stood and started towards the door.

"Wait" Rose called "Oscar, please." She reached out and took his wrist looking deep into his pain filled eyes and noticed how child like they were behind his confident and older outer self. "Oscar, let me help" All that responded this was his shaking his hand free gently and disappearing from sight not long later.

AN THIS PART CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SELF HARM PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED THERE IS ALTERNATIVE CHAPTER AFTER THE NEXT LINE

Closing the door Oscar suddenly realized that by walking away he might have just lost his last chance. The bed creaked softly as he sat down and put his head in his hands, tears starting to form in his eyes. A few deep shakes racked through his body and a few of those tears dripped down. Oscar heard a soft sob from the room next door and was amazed at how much he had hurt his family. This just made him shake more. A few more tears silently dripping from his nose to his wrist and down his sleeves.

Looking at his arms, Oscar was thankful that Rose had either not noticed or assumed that the bruises and marks covering his arms and body had been from getting beaten up on mission. Its partly correct, he had been beaten up, just not on missions. It had been when he was moved to his second to last foster placement that the events started to unfold. The career he was with in the end turned out to really be an undercover SKUL agent who stole a lot of identities from people and essentially killed or imprisoned them. The way that he had been treated by that adult had been horrendous and when he had finally had the courage to tell his MI 9 social worker he had been moved to a different placement immediately and the suspicions man investigated. He wasn't mistreated through the usually physical abuse which left a mark or anyway that he would have recognized as being inappropriate from a young age, but emotionally by trying their best at all times to make him as unstable as possible. It started when he was 9 and Oscar was told that he didn't deserve such brilliant parents. Parents that were about to do things that he wouldn't even be able to dream about, let alone do. This continued for a long while, gradually becoming more and more offensive. before they started going a little further and suggesting that Oscar should work out and maybe get a bit fitter. All the time they reminded him how he would never live up to what his parents did so no matter how hard or far he got he would never make it there. Over the years what they said wore into him and although his new placement was working hard to help undo some of the struggles from his past, they didn't know, nor were they going to find out, the true depth of the issue. Part of him really wanted to tell Rose the truth but then he just thought of the way in which Carrie had reacted and he didn't think that he would be able to take that from another of his team mates. Remembering how much he had hurt his friend made him just want to hurt himself.

No Oscar thought to himself I need to not do this, come on please, I know that I am stronger than this.

But Oscar, what how much you are putting your friends through at the moment. How much you are inconveniencing them. Little Oscar. No parents. No life. No real friends. They just feel sorry for you and don't know what to do. You worthless little thing. The voice inside his head whispered to him.

No you are lying, that's not true. They are my friends. They love me. Rose loves me….

If I'm lying why are you feeling so guilty. Deep, deep down you know that what I am saying is correct. If you listen to me ill, make you feel better why don't you li-…

No I don't want to anymore, I've had enough of being controlled by you now. I want to be free from you and I don't care what it takes. You will not be with me forever.

THIS IS THE ALTERNATIVE IT IS BASICALLY THE SAME JUST SUTIBLE FOR MORE PEOPLE. 

Closing the door Oscar suddenly realized that by walking away he might have just lost his last chance. The bed creaked softly as he sat down and put his head in his hands, tears starting to form in his eyes. A few deep shakes racked through his body and a few of those tears dripped down. Oscar heard a soft sob from the room next door and was amazed at how much he had hurt his family. This just made him shake more. A few more tears silently dripping from his nose to his wrist and down his sleeves.

This sight had been so common to him over the course of his life, and maybe it was the depth of the situation or just how terrible he felt, that he remembered back to some of the darkest days he had battled yet. It had been when he was moved to his second to last foster placement that the events started to unfold. The career he was with in the end turned out to really be an undercover SKUL agent who stole a lot of identities from people and essentially killed or imprisoned them. The way that he had been treated by that adult had been horrendous and when he had finally had the courage to tell his MI 9 social worker he had been moved to a different placement immediately and the suspicions man investigated. He wasn't mistreated through the usually physical abuse which left a mark or anyway that he would have recognized as being inappropriate from a young age, but emotionally by trying their best at all times to make him as unstable as possible. It started when he was 9 and Oscar was told that he didn't deserve such brilliant parents. Parents that were about to do things that he wouldn't even be able to dream about, let alone do. This continued for a long while, gradually becoming more and more offensive. before they started going a little further and suggesting that Oscar should work out and maybe get a bit fitter. All the time they reminded him how he would never live up to what his parents did so no matter how hard or far he got he would never make it there. Over the years what they said wore into him and although his new placement was working hard to help undo some of the struggles from his past, they didn't know, nor were they going to find out, the true depth of the issue. Part of him really wanted to tell Rose the truth but then he just thought of the way in which Carrie had reacted and he didn't think that he would be able to take that from another of his team mates.

I've hurt all of my friends with this. They need me to be strong so im going to fight this.

But Oscar, what about how much you are putting your friends through at the moment. How much you are inconveniencing them. Little Oscar. No parents. No life. No real friends. They just feel sorry for you and don't know what to do. You worthless little thing. The voice inside his head whispered to him.

No you are lying, that's not true. They are my friends. They love me. Rose loves me….

If I'm lying why are you feeling so guilty. Deep, deep down you know that what I am saying is correct. If you listen to me ill, make you feel better why don't you li…

No I don't want to anymore, I've had enough of being controlled by you now. I want to be free from you and I don't care what it takes. You will not be with me forever.


	5. Chapter 5

thanks to beta

* * *

Carrie switched off the gadget on her wrist and lent back against the chair she was sat on. Closing her eyes and sighing deeply, Carrie confirmed to herself that she would rather be here than with them two. The place she was in wasn't all too bad, the room was nice and everyone was really friendly. Having recently landing funny on her ankle, she decided that maybe having a break for a while wouldn't be so bad.

*remembering back to her arrival*

The truck had rolled up to the entrance and stopped in front of a friendly looking gentleman.

"Hello, you must be Rosaline, I'm Richard." The gentleman spoke taking her hand and shaking it gently. "I do hope you had a good journey. I'm here to show you around a little and show you where your room is."

"Cool, thanks." Carrie replied shyly making sure to keep her cover. "I didn't bring much so I hope there is chance to go buy some other bits and pieces I need at some point."

"Yea, there is, let me take what you do have, that limp looks bad I don't want you hurting it anymore." The man was clearly genuine and friendly so she allowed herself and her bags to be carried away from the truck and into the building.

The corridors were very friendly and welcoming and the entrance had a homely feel to it. "Please make sure that as you enter and leave the building you sign the book so we know who is in the building and who isn't." Richard gestured to a book on a stand by the door. "Here is your pass to open doors, we will need that as we go around" Carrie had been distracted looking around and hadn't noticed that the man had gone behind a desk to a safe and taken a pass card attached to a lanyard off a hook. "Let's keep moving, it's a big place and I'm sure you are desperate for a rest. I will get one of the maids to take your bag to your room, would you also like to leave your coat to save you carrying it?"

"Umm, no thanks, I think I can keep hold of it." Carrie replied slightly nervous that someone was going to go through her bag and find the hidden gadgets. "Where are we going first?"

The man smiled at her and gestured down a corridor. "This is our daily living corridor." The two walked down the path and as they passed doors with labels he explained their what they were to her. "Laundry room, everyone here is responsible for their own laundry, it must be brought down and put into that hatch where the maids will clean, dry, iron and sort the clothing before putting on the relevant shelf at the end. You are in room 16 therefore you collect from that shelf. Your key card is required when collecting items. This room just down here is the DIY kitchen, you have a mini fridge and cupboards in your room in which to keep food, anything found in here will be thrown out. You may use the appliances but again they will only work with a key card. There will be three meals a day provided from the hatch down the end of the corridor next to the dining room. All meals must be consumed there and are not to leave, as you may take into consideration people are here for many different reasons and as a result these precautions must be taken. That's the end of this corridor, if we go back to the main entrance, we can explore the entertainment wing."

"This all looks so good." Carrie exclaimed as she spotted some of the entertainment.

"As you can see there are again many rooms. I'll give you a brief breakdown and 'I'm sure that you will be able to look around yourself. Basically, there is a tele room, games room and a gym. In the tele room are computers and electronics with headphones where you can do as you like. The games room has, as expected, board games and other things to occupy time. Finally, if the gym, here we have everything from running machines, to weights and even a swimming pool. Because of your injury I think all bar the pool in that area will be out of bounds to you, but that can be decided with you and the doctor." The man smiled at her again. "Let me show you to your room, I think your going to love it."

The two walked up a large flight of stairs and then followed the path leading right. "Who is the doctor?" Carrie asked slightly worried about who it would be.

"She is called Doctor Robins, very nice lady, she will get you back in shape in no time. Ah, here we go, your room. You will need the pass to open the door. Please do make yourself at home and someone will be up to show you where to go later. Please do look through the information booklet on your bed, it can make for some interesting reading. Good day, Rosaline" Nodding his head to her he turned and walked back down the corridor.

Scanning her card on the pad next to the door she walked in and sank into the first chair she spotted and took a few deep breaths.


	6. Chapter 6

thanks to beta

* * *

Looking around the room properly for the first time Carrie thought about how the next few weeks were going to pan out.

Next to the door was a wooden desk and matching chair, in fact the one she was sat on, a small light was on the desk as was a pad of paper, a pot of pens and a small alarm clock. On the other side of the door was a bed with matching frame work to the desk.

Standing up and moving over to it she pushed down firmly and found to her delight that the bed was soft and springy just to her liking. On top of it was a quilt the colour of the sky at dusk with white base sheet and pillows. Spotting the booklet, the gentleman told her about she decided she would come back to it. At the end of the room was a wardrobe and small chest of draws. On top of the draws was a mini fridge and to the side was a basket labelled laundry. Finally, was a door she expected led off to a bathroom.

Satisfied with the comfort of the room Carrie opened her coat pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. On it was her cover description discussed as an acceptance letter the place she was now in.

Name: Rosaline Jones

Age: 24

Occupation: gardener

Personality: Very quiet, needs encouragement to start a conversation. Very athletically able. Not the brightest person.

Reason for admittance: damaged ligaments in foot and lower leg, become very distant and passive. Worried about mental state.

Carrie was very happy with her cover and opened her introduction book to find on the first page a timetable of the day. "It's like a prison here." she exclaimed aloud after reading through.

6:30 start of day

7:00 go to breakfast, collect medications, weigh in, sign out personal items

7:30 end of breakfast, after meal monitoring, clean up

7:50-8:20 shower and be ready for day

8:20-9:00 clean and sort rooms, sign out cleaning products.

9:00-10:15 free time out of rooms

10:15-10:30 snack

10:30-11:30 free time

11:30-12:00 set up for lunch, medications.

12:00-1:00 lunch

1:00-1:30 clean up, monitoring

1:30- 3:00 see personal time table for when seeing doctor

3:00-3:15 Snack

3:15-5:00 see personal time table for when seeing doctor

5:00-5:30 set up for dinner, medication

5:30-6:30 dinner

6:30-7:00 Clean up and monitoring

7:00-9:00 free time

9:00-9:30 evening medication

10:00 all residents in rooms

10:30 all light out

That is one strict time table. Saying as it was only 11:00 am she decided to go down the pool to see what it was like.

Remembering how she left her room, just in case, she opened the door and walked out. Returning down the corridor and down to the entertainment wing, she spotted someone working out in the gym, trying her pass on the door, she found that it would not work so she knocked instead.

A young woman answered "Hello, who are you?" Carrie instantly recognized this as the prime minister's daughter but never broke her cover.

"Hey, I'm new here. I saw you doing sit ups and wondered if I could join you." Carrie replied very timidly.

"Your pass wont open the door, so I don't think you can, why you here?" She replied very ignorantly.

"I've damaged my leg but, sit ups won't affect that, please can I come in." She replied just as innocently.

No answer came to this but instead she just opened the door wide and walked back to the space and returned to her work. Sitting down next to her and also doing sit ups the two worked together until Carrie realized that she needed to call Rose. Excusing herself, she went up to her room and sat on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

thanks to beta

* * *

Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, Oscar stood and moved slowly towards the door. Lifting his hand to turn the door knob he heard a voice from behind him say, are you really going to throw away everything you have worked for? Twisting his hand and stepping forward, knowing that was the last straw that needed to be broken to fix all this mess. Relived that this was no longer just his fight, Oscar felt like he could do anything. Striding into the front room and through to the kitchen he walked up to a cupboard, opened the door and looked at the contance. Not really liking anything there but deciding the most appealing thing in there was jaffcakes, Oscar grabbed the box and closed the door. Turning on his heal and moving slowly away from this room and towards the room he knew Rose would be in. Taking another deep breath, he knocked and asked permission to enter.

Rose having moved to the bed searching for comfort and support during this difficult time, was surprised at Oscars appearance. "Hello?" Rose called from inside after a long pause. Walking through the door he saw her sitting up on the edge of the bed facing away from him. subtly trying to hide wiping her eyes. "Are you alright? Do you need something?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me." Oscar was so scared that he was physically shaking. Raising the box as she turned around. "I brought a few movies with me and thought the two of us could you know, maybe watch one, like together. It was just an idea." He looked at the floor, dearly hoping that she wasn't about to laugh at him.

Rose looked very amused at his timidness. "I would love to, stop panicking." Standing up and moving around she took his hand and led him into the lounge. "Right what films did you bring?" Rose could tell that she would have to lead much of this interaction.

"Don't know really, I brought a few but I was thinking maybe thoroughly modern Millie or something like that?" Rose could sense that this was important to him.

"I've never seen that. What is it about?" Rose tried to approach the subject very carefully so as not to upset the fragile person in front of her.

"It's great. Based in New York during the 1920's. It was my dad favourite film apparently. He used to like looking at the women. A bit of devil really but I suppose he is just a man really like you and I. Well not like you. You know what I mean." Oscar

was stumbling for words causing Rose to giggle.

"Look at me." Rose spoke moving her head so that she could see him better. "You don't need to explain why you want to watch something. I'm honored that you want to watch something so important to you, with me." For the first time in a long time she noticed something in his eye. There was a hint, however small, of hope. A fire, ready to fight. "And what of this?" She gently brought his hand holding the box up between the two of them.

"Well, I haven't had them in a while and there was nothing else I especially fancied so I figured why not. I only want one, but I know you like food during a movie and all." Oscar was starting to draw back into himself, a sign that he wasn't comfortable with the situation.

"Yes I do, you are correct, however I also want popcorn." Rose giggled leading the pair into the lounge. Noticing the films already piled next to the tele she grabbed the one on top she knew to be the one that he wanted to watch. Placing it into the disk drive, going to the kitchen to grab popcorn and finally sitting on the sofa. Looking up for a moment to find that Oscar was in fact still stood, not sure of what to do with himself. "Please do relax. I am your mate remember, please don't treat me like anything else."

Pressing play, the two sat and watched the movie. Rose was thoroughly enjoying the film although had to admit that it wasn't entirely her sort of story. Oscar however was still trying to work out what she meant by don't treat me like anything else. Had he been doing something wrong and treating her different. Oh god no. Did he like her? Was he showing it?

Realizing that he had in fact missed the entire film he looked up and stretched. "Good film isn't it?" He spoke to break the tension he felt and hoped that Rose didn't feel.

"Yep, you however zoned out for most of it. A good thing if you ask me." Rose smiled looking at her hands. When she looked up briefly to check the time Oscar saw very distinctly that she was blushing.

Attempting to advert his eyes he looked to the coffee table to find the empty Jaffa cake and popcorn packets. "Um." He announced, paling greatly showing genuine fear for the second time that day. "How much of that did I Ummm. How much of that Ummm did I eat?"

Thinking about the question she had been asked and attempting to decide between the truth and lying. "Well. I think you had all of the Jaffa cakes. I don't especially like them see." Rose was very worried that she was about to set back any progress they had made. "But it is alright. That is good."

"Rose." Oscar said very quietly "You don't get it. That's not good. I'm a disappointment now. I don't know what came over me. I should not have done that." Rose looked at him trying to work out if he was going to reach forward for a hug and to cry or if he was going to run away. Deciding to stay very still she just looked and waited.

"I don't think you are a disappointment." Oscar only just heard these words over the top of the people in his head screaming at him. Screaming out loud for the to shut up, but nothing happening, Oscar wondered what was the point on living anymore. No control over his own life. Realizing that really he had nothing, he looked at her waiting for the rest of the sentence which he feared might follow.

"Oscar Cole, you do not disappoint me." Rose said simply realizing that he was unsure about what she had said originally. "Let me help you?"

Looking longingly into those safe eyes, the boy melted again. "They wont leave me alone, it's too late." Pulling away so that he couldn't hurt anyone else, he pleaded to himself that she wouldn't accept what he said and would in fact continue to push him.

"Who won't?" Rose reached a hand to the side of his head. Stroking the back of Oscars ear she then gently cupped it hoping it might block out some of the noise from the monsters she had known were there for a long time "Are there monsters there?"

Shocked Oscar looked at her and just managed to stammer "How did you know?"

"Everyone has battles. Everyone has battle scars, just some peoples are more visible than others." Rose really was on a roll tonight with making Oscar confused with complex riddles to solve. "Just remember, that no matter how much you may feel that you are drowning, there will still be hope, but only if you allow it to brew."

Oscar lent forwards into her "Take it away. Please." Wrapping his arms around her and sobbing hard, Oscar knew that for the first time ever, someone else for just this short while was going to take the load for him.

Hope you like this. Next chapter will be of Carrie.


	8. Chapter 8

thanks to beta

* * *

A loud bell rang throughout the building. Carrie could hear scuffling coming from outside the room. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was time to start setting up for dinner. Making her way out of her room, she moved slowly down to the kitchen and cooking areas. Noticing two doors one leading to a formal style dining area with lots of tables which almost looked like exam desks lined up facing the front. Each table had a name label on and a chair pulled up in front of it. The other room was much more informal. There were half a dozen large round tables with a few different chairs at each. There was no name labels and Carrie was confused as to which room she was supposed to be using. Deciding she liked the look of the right hand one more she moved into that one and through into the adjacent kitchen. Seeing everyone working in there and there not being anything for her to do, she walked back out again and looked for a member of staff to ask what to do.

There was another young girl who also looked slightly lost however obviously had been at the institution for a while. "Excuse me, I'm not really sure what I am supposed to be doing and wondered if you would be able to help me." The girl asked.

"Sorry, it's my first day here and I don't really know either. I don't even know if I'm in the right room." Fully keeping her cover and replying very timidly. Carrie suddenly realized that she might be making a complete fool of herself by being in the wrong room, maintaining her cover gain she started to fake a panic attack.

"If it is your first day I would expect that you would most likely be in the other room. I have never met anyone who is here for their first time." The girl said walking off and into the kitchen area clearly not caring about Carrie.

Deciding that it was a lost cause trying to find help here she walked back to the reception in search of member of staff. Spotting someone behind the desk she quickened her step. "Hello, sorry I'm new here and I'm not really sure what I'm meant to be doing." She said softly. "Please help, I can't breathe." She said starting to grab her chest.

"Hello, you must be Rosaline, don't fear, we will get you right s rain. Firstly, I want you to take a few deep breaths and think about filling your lungs entirely with each one. Do you think you can do that my dear?" The kind woman spoke moving from behind the desk and gently took her arm and lead her to a series of chairs.

Sitting down she started to feel herself calming. "Thank you. I'm sorry about that." Carrie was busy looking at her hands clearly distressed by the situation and that she was wasting this person's time.

"Do not worry my dear, this is what we are here for. Right as far as I am aware for today you are going to be in the regulated area and then when you see the doctor tomorrow they will judge where you will go from there." The woman explained very carefully making sure that she didn't rush any information with the sensitive woman in front of her. "Would you like me to walk down with you?"

Carrie was very grateful that she offered this, she didn't yet know if she was going to be able to walk back to those rooms and get involved with anything else. Following the lady back down to the dining area, she hesitantly sat down at the table with her name label on. "Here you go duck, everything is alright now. You eat up, if you need anything else be sure to let me know and I will do my best to help." Inclining her head, she turned and strode back to reception.

Looking around, Carrie saw that there were no windows, no pictures, no nothing in this room except a few lights and bare walls. Carrie was the first there having not needed to come and help set up with dinner being in this room. As the other residents started to file in, she saw that a few of them were being stopping on their way in and told to tie their hair back, cut their finger nails of roll up their sleeves. When the room was nearly full a dozen members of staff walked in and prowled the length of the tables working out who was missing. Three members of staff left and returned a good time later dragging screaming people with them. Forcing them to sit the staff returned to the front.

"Right because there are some new people in here today I am going to read the rules to you all again. A few of you would do well to remember these also. You must be here on time else someone will come and get you and you will lose privileges. Everything will be eaten, meaning you may not hide food in any way shape or form. Anything that you cannot manage you must leave on your plate. Silence during the meal." A stern looking woman spoke from the front. "Today you are having fish and chips." With that the other members of staff brought out many white plates ladened with food. One for each person.

Placing the plate down in front of Carrie, she looked down to find no cutlery. In fact, she quickly realized that no one had any cutlery. When all the plates were given out the members of staff went around again giving each person a spoon. No fork, no knife, just a spoon.

A few people were refusing to eat any food but the majority were eating something just slowly. Hating this room, she decided to eat her food as fast as possible. Loading food onto her spoon and putting it in her mouth repeatedly, the members of staff smiled realizing there was most likely not a problem. The one thing Carrie hadn't factored in for was that no matter how fast she had eaten; she would not be allowed to leave until everyone else had finished.

Looking around and realizing that the three people who had been dragged in had not started yet, she out her head on the desk and promptly fell asleep.

"Excuse me, please wake up you are allowed to leave now." Someone was shaking her shoulder. "You are allowed to leave now, monitoring is finished." Carrie smiled, stood sleepily and walked out of the room.

Passing the lady in the reception she smiled widely. "How was that duck?" She asked as she drew closer.

"Alright, I got really bored and fell asleep." Carrie admitted. "What time is it, how long was I asleep for?" She asked slightly worried she had slept for too long.

"Well the meal finished an hour after I left you and then there would be the half an hour monitoring." She smiled at her still "Lucky you slept through it very boring really."

"Well, alright, I'm going to go up to my room now for a bit. See you later." She waved ascending the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

thanks to beta

* * *

Carrie let out a deep breath as she landed on the bed. Part of her couldn't wait until she saw the doctor just so that she wouldn't need to be watched at meals like was happening at the moment but she was also really nervous. looking at her wrist and saw that it was only 10 minutes until she was due to see the doctor. Remembering that her pack said she would be collected from her room she decided to freshen up a little.

Walking into the bathroom she used the toilet and washed her face free from the smudged make up. after reapplying it she felt much better. Walking back into her room she saw someone sitting on her bed.

"Hello, its Carrie right?" The lady sat there asked.

Slightly taken a back and anxious about this person she did not know. "um yes, sorry who are you?" Without realizing it she had pulled down her sleeves to hide her hands.

"It's alright Hun, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Dr Robins. I wondered if you would rather meet in here or come to my office?" The lady was fairly old with grey hair, round glasses and a kind smile. "I don't mind which ever, it is whatever you feel more comfortable with."

"umm... well... I..." Carrie stammered looking at the floor.

"don't be shy Hun, I wont bite I promise." Carrie continued to look at the floor and not respond. "How about then for today we will meet in here then maybe tomorrow you could come and see my office." Carrie continued to look at the floor gently nodded her head. "Alright then, why don't you come and sit down." she watched as Carrie moved around the edge of the room maintain the largest distance between the stare woman and herself as she could and sitting on the chair. "Right, first I wondered if you had any questions for me."

"Umm..." She stammered. "Well, no not really." Carrie did in fact have many questions she was just too scared to ask them. If the truth be told, she was finding it really difficult to play this character, hoping that the call to the team later might help her a bit."

"Alright then, may I ask a few questions then please?" The lady asked with a smile. She was trying to catch the eye of the young woman in front of her but was so far unsuccessful. When she didn't get a reply from her after a moment she moved on. "Can you tell me why you are here?"

It took a long time for Carrie to reply. but after a few hitched breaths she answered with "I was playing with my nephew in the garden, and I landed funny on my leg." If Dry Robins hadn't been listening very closely then she would have missed it for how quiet she had started talking.

"Is there anything else dear?" She pushed, receiving a small nod in response she left it. "It's alright, you don't need to worry. Now I heard about what happened about dinner. I was wondering what you thought about it."

"I'm not sure." Carrie replied, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself.

Pushing the matter more she questioned her further "What do you think about which place you should be eating in?" Receiving only a shrug in response, she was starting to get annoyed. "You are really going to need to start talking to me, we are going to get nowhere like this." Relaxing her shoulders to try to make the situation easier, she tried asking the question again and this time got a response.

"I don't really like it in there, it makes me really anxious. I also miss working out, and really want to swim." Carrie had buried her face in her hands to save the amount of energy needed to lie.

"Alright then, I want to ask you one more question before I give you my decision and I also want to examine your leg if I may." She questioned. "My question is, what do you think of your current mental state."

Not daring to move, Carrie thought hard about this and tried desperately to find an answer. "I don't think it is as good as it has been." The simple sentence spoke volumes, hoping she had said the right thing she tried to hide her panic with being worried about getting her foot checked.

"Righto, jump on the bed dear and I'll have a quick look." Moving towards the bed, laying herself down gently, she looked at the woman to find out what to do next. "I'm just don't to have a feel around, I have seen your X ray so know there is nothing broken but I've had no report on ligaments." rolling her trouser leg a little she felt the tendons in the ankle, leg and foot. after about 10 minutes of determining the status of the ligaments, she moved the material back and gestured for Carrie to sit up. "Right, I don't want you to be using the sports room for anything so no you will not be granted use for that. I would also like you to wear a splint for the week and after that I will review it, I will ask someone to drop it in, so far I can't feel any injury but I can feel that it is very tense and the rest will do it good. In terms of your meals, I would like you to continue to have them in the controlled room however you will be able to leave after you have finished so long as you stay within the sight of a member of staff for half an hour afterwards. I would also like to request that you spend at least one hour each day communicating with other residents here. If you are struggling with that then all the members of staff will sit and talk with you about anything. Do you think this would be alright?" The doctor sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yea, I guess. Can I still like do workouts in here?" Carrie asked nervously, fidgeting with her hands. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep up the mask without anything physical to take her mind off of things.

"I would rather that you didn't, don't worry though it will most likely only be for a week. I would suggest, that is you are feeling restless, you try the games room, there are a lot of things there to keep people entertained." With that she stood and moved towards the door "Is there anything else you needed to talk to me about?" Carrie roughly shook her head "Alright then, I would like to see you at the same time in three days, if there are any problems let one of the staff know and I will move it forwards." She turned the door handle and made her way out of the room.

When Carrie knew she was safely out of hearing range, she let the mask drop. relaxing back on the bed she pulled out her communication device and called Rose.

"Hello, anyone there?" Carrie called into the microphone.

"Yep, what can I do for you?" Rose replied, she had been looking at blueprints of the building hoping to be able to give Carrie some information.

"Just mission report. Everything seems alright here, Oscar is going to hate it here though." Carrie admitted. Explaining to Rose the events of the past day.

"So yea," Carrie finished "I am basically stuck in hell being forces to sit still. It's so horrid. I would like to talk to Oscar though if I can, I needed his advice on something, I promise I won't bring up the events of our last call."

Carrie could see Rose thinking about this for a moment before the stood and left the room. Returning not long later with a very scruffy and puffy eyed Oscar, Carrie couldn't help but see that he had been asleep. Even with everything going on, she could see that he was starting to look a bit better. "You wanted to talk to me?" Oscar stated, breaking Carrie out of her thoughts.

"I was wondering if I could have your advice on something" When Oscar inclined his head she continued "I am really struggling playing this character. It is so not me and I keep nearly slipping. Do you have anything that could help?"

Oscar moved to sit on the chair that had been previously occupied by Rose. "Well, the best advice I can give is to remember." Seeing the confused look, he explained a little more. "Remember to the mission when you had a meltdown and how you felt, act like that." Realization sparked across her face.

"Thanks that is actually great help." Carrie was about to end the call when guilt hit her stomach. "Look Oscar, I am really sorry for what I said, I'm just really worried about you and didn't know how to respond and what was my feelings and what was Rosaline's. Please will you forgive me. I really want you to get better and will do anything to help."

"It's alright Carrie, in a way it made me really think and knocked some sense into me. Thank you." Oscar smiled a bit of light back in his eyes.

Hanging up the call all three spies felt much better than before.


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry this is late, to the people whom are impatient, i would like to inform you of the deadlines, other commitments and personal matters i have. I do not intend to abandon this story, I will be updating all the chapters i have planned, just at the moment i have a lot of other things taking my attention. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"Oscar, I wondered if i might be able o talk to you about something." Rose was looking determined but also worried.

Oscar had been tidying the lounge, I was surprising how even though there were only the two of them, they were able to make so much mess. "Yea sure." Oscar had clearly missed her tone of voice.

"Well, its about what will happen when you go undercover." The two moved to the sofa.

"What do you mean what about it?" Sometimes Oscar could be really dumb Rose had to admit.

"Well, it's just i was wondering how you were going to cope with everything." Oscar now understood what she was getting to. "How are we going to keep this from them. From the messages i have been getting from Carrie, they are pretty strict about what people eat and yea. You know what i am getting to don't you."

Oscar reached into a file under the sofa. Pulling out a piece of paper, he handed it to her. Looking at the sheet it clearly was a copy of his cover.

Name: Ben Windmill

Age: 22

Occupation: Care worker

Personality: Bubbly and bright. Friends with everyone and charismatic Athletically able, good with language and moderate brain power.

Reason for admittance: bad back. needs to rest to show recover. Mental state stable.

"I don't understand, why are you showing me this. I already know your cover really well." Rose continued to look at the sheet in front of her and trying to see is there was some secret message she had missed.

"Well, I had been thinking that this doesn't really fit very well with the current situation. I have considered asking Frank tomorrow if, because there is a big focus on eating disorders there, maybe i could you know, change the cover." Oscar had visible difficulty with suggesting this.

"Are you sure that you want to do that? I mean that would be really difficult for you and everything." Rose didn't sound convinced by what he was suggesting.

"Yea, i mean in the long run it could be helpful and everything." Oscar was avoiding her eyes. "And besides there could be something we miss otherwise."

"I don't think it would be a great idea because then if we need to fight then you might not be strong enough." Rose thought for a moment. "Oscar, do you want to change it so you can get the help, or to help the mission."

After she had waited for a while, rose knew the answer to the question. "Oh, Oscar, i understand why you want to change it but are you really ready to do this? I believe in you and everything, im just not really very sure about you having to deal with all of that without one of us supporting you."

"I know, but this might be the only chance that i get. I'm not sure that i can pass it down." A single tear dripped onto his lap

leaning over rose took the desperate teen in her arms. "We will make this alright."

The two sat on like this for a while longer, when Oscar slowly pulled away Rose decided to keep it going. "Right, shall we write down what the cover will be so that everything is ready for when we speak to Frank tomorrow."

Reaching forward and taking a pad of paper and pen, Oscar started to write down what he thought would be a better cover.

Name: Ben Winmill

Age: 22

Occupation: Care Worker

Personality: bubbly, bright, determined. He gets on well with everyone. Good overall athletic ability but is currently very weak. Struggles with intelligence and confused about where his life is going. Needs to change beliefs about himself

Reason for admittance: Anorexic. Mental state unstable. Prepared to put in the work needed.

"How is that do you think?" Oscar said passing the paper over to her.

"I think it is really good, i just hope that Frank will let us change it.

* * *

please review


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, sorry i messed up the prev chapters, I uploaded the wron ones in the wrong places etc. anyway all sorted now. would readers like a preview of the next chapter at the end of the current?

* * *

"Hello team, how is everything going?" Frank and Stella had been in HQ all day waiting for a call from the team. It had been decided that throughout the mission the team would call when they were available and not when they were expected.

"Hey Frank, everything is going great." Rose spoke. Her and Oscar were sat at the computer slightly nervous abut what was going to happen.

Apparently the two hadn't managed to convince their bosses because they both pulled a face. "Are you sure, something seems amiss." Stella now spoke up directing the question at Oscar.

"Yea, would you like to know about the mission now?" Even rose noticed that this was too blunt to be true.

"To be honest Frank, Stella, there isn't very much to tell you. we were sucsessful in getting Carrie in without detection, she has seen the primeministers daughtsr. So far everything has gone to plan." Rose informed them.

Frank was writing on the case file so Stella relied. "Well done agents, good luck over the next few days, if there is nothing else that needs to be reported" She glaired at Oscar who had yet to make eye contact with her "we shall speak at the next report. When do you think this will be?"

"Well," Rose looked to Oscar for permission to continue, recieving a small nod, she continued "From the report Carrie gave, there is a strong focus on people with eating disorders. I wondered if it might be a common problem that SKUL has to deal with?"

"You are right Rose, we have had many of our undercover agents return with troubles eating. From what we can tell it is because they put the workers down so much they no longer have to motivation to." Stella said looking to Frank wondering if he thought they were hinting towards what she thought they were hinting to. seeing the look in his eye also she continued before the agents could ask. "We are also aware of the push, within the departent, we dicided not to do anything based on this for the reason of, unlike the covers you currently have, they are no risk to your actual health."

"Also, just to add in, to go for something like that would take weeks of preparation, I'm not really sure it would work" Frank added trying to keep the team in charge of the mission, he knew that if they wanted to change something they would find a way which would mean that they could do it.

"I understand that, but i think it is really important that we get to look into this. I'm guessing that are parts of the building that only someone with those particular difficulties can get to. This being true, even with all of the difficulties, we think it is something to important to investigate." Rose stated to them trying to sound confident.

Frank thought for a moment. "What do you have to say in this matter Oscar." Receiving no answer he tried again "Oscar, are you alright?"

Receiving a sharp nudge in the ribs, Oscar finally looked up "Yea, sorry, I've got a really bad migraine. Can i be excused please." He looked from Rose to the adults. Frank gave a friendly smile and a nod.

He stood and left for his bedroom, leaving Rose to finish the report.

When they heard the doors close, the two adults looked to Rose, "Is anything going on with him? something isn't right." Stella questioned.

Rose took a deep breath. "Everything is alright, I have to admit that he isn't very happy about Carrie getting to go in first. He seems very worried about her."

Frank went to reply, but Stella cut in front of him. "Why was it decided, that she would go first then, will the compromise the mission?" after Rose reassured her that this was just a one off, and that nothing was going to happen. "Okay, what were you thinking to do in regards to the mission?"

"Oscar and I, as well as Carrie, agree that we need someone to investigate it. We need someone to go in with a diagnosis of an eating disorder." Rose sincerely hoped that her bosses would give permission, it was obvious that Oscar needed the help.

Frank and Stella muted their microphone so rose was unable to find out what they were saying.

Frank was the first to speak, "We will allow you to change the cover stories as you wish and will give you the appropriate documentation, however there are a few conditions."

He gestured to Stella asking her to continue with what they had decided. "We want Oscar to do it, we feel that though you would be able to play it well the long term risks to you health are far greater than what Oscar would face. There is also the matter of prental permission for anything that may affect an minor agent later in life. Finally, you and Oscar must carry out a full physical assesment and return it to us in order to get full permission. I expect it in no more than two days. So that you understand, if this assesment does not meet the requred base lines then there will be no change and Oscar may be withdrawn from the mission." Stella looked to frank to check if she had missed anything.

Rose looked pleased but also slightly worried. "Thank you so much, I will get everything you need,"

"If there is nothing more to discuss" Frank said "Then we must be going. I wish you the best of luck agents. let us know the next date and time you wish to have a report. There will always be someone available to call should you need to, but i think you all have it under control."

The screen went black. Rose dropped her head into her hands and wondered how she was ever going to be able to tell Oscar what was needed, but also how he was going to be able to pass.


End file.
